O começo de uma jornada
by babysexlove
Summary: Eu estava lá depois que toda guerra acabou.   Fizemos o possível para confortá-lo depois de tudo, tentamos fazer com que ele fica-se.   Mas eu sabia que konoha não era mais seu lar.  O problema é que eu não queria vê-lo partir...


A guerra havia acabado eu devia estar feliz, tranquila, mas não consigo.

Minha mente brinca comigo, me dando esperanças de que tudo vai se acertar. Queria acreditar nisso, mas sei que estaria me iludindo.

Eu estava lá depois que toda guerra acabou. Estava lá ao lado dele quando mais precisou de alguém. Naruto e eu fizemos o possível para confortá-lo depois de tudo, tentamos fazer com que ele fica-se.

Mas sabíamos que konoha não era mais seu lar.

O problema é que eu não queria vê-lo partir.

Konoha não era seu lugar, isso era evidente. Os olhares que lhe lançavam, todos receosos, ninguém mais confiava nele, ninguém mais queria ele por perto.

Eu os entendia. O sofrimento que passaram tantas vidas perdidas. Mas eu também entendia o lado dele, a dor que deve ter sentido quando descobriu a verdade.

A culpa, a revolta.

Queria estar lá naquele momento para abraçá-lo, confortá-lo talvez. Qualquer coisa que amenizasse seu sofrimento.

Ele deixaria konoha, porém dessa vez eu não tentaria impedi-lo.

Seria melhor assim, eu não poderia ser tão egoísta a ponto de querer que ele fique ,sabendo que ninguém o quer e que todos iriam julgá-lo. Viveria sobre os olhares das pessoas, rejeitado, assim como naruto. Nunca desejaria isso pra ele.

Era melhor assim, ele ir para a vila som. Recomeçar uma vida, sem mentiras, sem criticas.

Estava sentada numa praça. Olhei para a esquerda e puder ver a montanha com os rostos de todos os hokages sendo construída. Sorri ao imaginar o rosto de naruto como sexto hokage. Aquela seria a prova de sua vitória, eu estava muito orgulhosa dele. Todos estavam.

De repente sinto uma presença entre as árvores.

- Quem está ai? – olho surpresa vendo a imagem de sasuke sair da mata.

Pude notar o quanto ele tinha crescido, os cabelos negros rebeldes balançavam por causa do vento, e o corpo grande e bem definido vindo em minha direção e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Fiquei sabendo que você vai para a vila do som – as palavras não queriam sair de minha boca.

- Estou indo hoje mesmo - fico triste ao saber que ele vai tão cedo queria ficar mais tempo perto dele.

- Sentirei sua falta – como eu tive coragem de disser isso?

Ele sorri discretamente, me fazendo ficar envergonhada, havia muito tempo desde a última vez que ficamos a sós, ele devia me achar uma boba igual como éramos gennins.

-Desculpe – é tudo que eu consigo dizer, tentando amenizar meu constrangimento, por estar perto dele novamente.

- Você não muda, não é? Continua a mesma irritante – Abaixo a cabeça decepcionada, sua opinião sobre mim não mudou nada nesses últimos anos.

- Antes de ir queria falar com você – o que será que ele quer comigo? Deve ser sobre alguma decisão da hokage.

- É sobre alguma decisão... – antes de terminar, sinto seus lábios sobre os meus. Seu hálito quente. Ele tem um gosto de frescor com sabor de menta, tão bom. Sinto uma sensação gostosa me invadir, e me deixo levar por ele. Inclino-me pra frente entrelaço meus braços em seu pescoço, enquanto ele segura firme minha cintura, alisando minhas costas. .

Separamo-nos por falta de ar e ficamos nos encarando, os rosto colados, seus olhos penetrantes olhando os meus, sinto- me como se eu fosse transparente e ele pudesse ver tudo que sinto.

- Seu gosto é melhor que do que pude imaginar- coro com o comentário e desvio o olhar, envergonhada – Depois desse tempo todo, vejo que ainda é meio tímida em relação a mim.

- O que quer falar comigo? – digo me separando dele.

- Lembra quando eu deixei a vila e você tentou me impedir? - ele fez uma pausa - Lembro-me de suas palavras.

- Pensei que já houvesse esquecido há muito tempo.

- Quero saber se está disposta a cumprir o que disse - Era isso mesmo que eu acabei de ouvir?

- C- como assim? – fiquei confusa, não sabia o que dizer.

- Você sabe. Quero saber se ainda quer cumprir o que disse. Estou indo para o som e quero que venha comigo como minha esposa – ele levanta e estende sua mão pra mim, ajudando me levantar. Eu olho surpresa, quase não acreditando. Esse era jeito dele de se expressar, eu já sabia, mas não espera. Essa era a segunda vez que o via depois de tudo.

- Isso é tão inesperado, não sei o que dizer.

-Apenas diga sim e venha comigo, fique comigo, como você prometeu – estava muito feliz, mas confusa. Se eu fosse com ele estaria deixando a vila onde nasci, deixando tudo pra trás. Mas eu sempre quis estar com ele, sempre quis ouvir isso dele. Mas provavelmente essa seria a minha única chance de ser feliz ao lado dele, eu não poderia recusar. .

-Sasuke-kun, você está indo hoje. Não pode esperar uns dias, para eu arrumar minhas coisas, falar com tsunade-sama e me despedir de meus amigos.

-Já está tudo resolvido e vou voltar daqui alguns dias, ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a hokage - então ele já havia planejado tudo. Minha única reação foi lhe dar um beijo cheio de paixão enquanto o abraçava.

- Eu te amo sasuke-kun - disse segura de minhas ações. Havia tempo que não me sentia tão feliz.

- Vamos – ele se separa de mim e segura minha mão.

Começamos a correr, mas antes me viro e olho para konoha e lá estava naruto em cima de um poste acenando para nós. Aceno de volta para ele e me viro seguindo o sasuke-kun. .

Depois de horas na estrada, sasuke parou e apontou para um lugar, eu estranhei um pouco, mas depois entendi, havíamos chegado.

- Bem vinda, senhora uchiha - logo me dá um demorado beijo. Ficamos abraçados em cima daquela colina.

Finalmente chegou o meu momento, mas esse não era o fim... Era só o começo de uma longa jornada.

CONTINUA...

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**__**  
><strong>__**Desculpem alguns erros e se a história não ficou muito boa;**__**  
><strong>__**é minha primeira fic**__**  
><strong>__**por favor, comentem**__**  
><strong>__**obrigada**__**  
><strong>__**bjs...**_


End file.
